Even when two people are speaking the same language, and have a good command of that language's vocabulary and grammar, differences between them in their manner of speaking, e.g., differences in accent, pronunciation accuracy, prosody, speech, pitch, cadence, intonation, co-articulation, syllable emphasis, syllable duration, and the like, can affect the ease with which they understand each other's speech. Although such differences can occur among people who are native speakers of the same language, the problem can be especially noticeable when a talker's speech patterns have been influenced by the talker being accustomed to a language other than the one to which the listener is accustomed.